On ne sera jamais ensemble
by Sacha Oak
Summary: OS / L'on parle toujours de Roméo et Juliette, mais que sait-on de Tybalt et Mercutio ? L'un est mort de la main de l'autre, la haine qui les liaient tout deux était palpable mais était-ce seulement de la haine ? Après tout, entre haine et amour il n'y a qu'un pas, et il se nomme Passion. (version corrigée)


Il replace en arrière une de ses mèches blondes, le regard dans le vague. L'air chaud de Vérone lui caresse agréablement la peau et il inspire profondément. Dans quelques heures, il va sans doute se faire tuer dans un duel, qu'il provoquera lui-même. Sa main se crispe sur le papier et le froisse. Il va devoir se battre pour l'honneur d'une famille, de sa famille. Dans quelques heures son corps sera peut être froid, traversé par une lame d'acier glacée et son sang formera une fleur écarlate sur les pavés. Fleur pourpre dont il sera le centre. Un sourire désabusé naît sur ses lèvres. Le rouge est la couleur de sa famille.

Il défroisse le papier soigneusement pour le plier avant de le poser sur la table. Le vent met ses cheveux longs devant le visage. Il grogne légèrement, contrarié, puis les lace en un catogan élégant. Il se dit qu'il devra peut être dire adieu à ses amis mais réalise alors que personne ne risque de regretter sa disparition. Des amis, il n'en a jamais vraiment eut on le craint, on le respecte, on l'admire mais on ne l'aime pas. Un jour, il aurait put avoir un ami. Il n'était alors qu'un tout jeune garçon, encore incapable de tenir une épée, mais il s'en souviendra toujours. Ce jour où _Il_ a préféré les Montaigu à lui. Une réception chez le prince de Vérone, ses parents venaient de mourir de maladie le laissant orphelin, il s'y était donc rendu avec son oncle et sa tante. Il se rappelle que sa chère cousine, Juliette, était restée chez eux avec sa nourrice, clouée au lit à cause d'une fièvre. C'est alors, qu'entre le buffet et le prince, il l'avait vu. Mercutio. Le jeune parent du prince, orphelin lui aussi, habillé d'élégants vêtements d'un violet profond. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux et bouclés encadrant son visage d'enfant à l'expression neutre.

Il se rappelle du frisson lorsque leur regard se sont croisés. La mort de ses parents l'avait rendu plus fort : il avait comprit qu'il devra être respecté et faire lui-même ses preuves, il avait comprit qu'il ne devra pas s'attacher aux gens car ils n'étaient pas éternels et que la Mort faisait mal. Cependant, ce jour là il aurait aimé parler avec Mercutio. Il se souvient être allez le voir, il se rappelle du sourire qu'arborait le petit garçon quand ils avaient parlé ensemble. Un sourire fin, léger et fugace. Il aurait aimé lui parler durant des heures pour que ce sourire reste sur son visage peu expressif. Il se rappelle lui avoir parlé avec entrain et avoir rit avec lui. Jusqu'à ce que les Montaigu n'arrivent. Il se tend légèrement à ce souvenir. Roméo et Benvolio Montaigu, déjà enfants ils ne se supportaient pas. En les voyant, il s'était excusé auprès de Mercutio et était retourné avec son oncle qui lui avait fait signe de le rejoindre. Il n'aurait pas du obéir ce jour-là. A peine avait-il quitté l'autre enfant que les deux bleus l'avait accaparé. Il n'avait pas put lui reparler de la soirée. Ni la suivante. Ni celle d'après. Il avait finalement abandonné l'idée, voyant qu'à présent c'était vers les deux jeunes Montaigu que le jeune garçon s'était tourné. Il en avait gardé un goût amer et une rancune toute particulière pour eux.

La première fois qu'il avait insulté Mercutio, c'était quand ils avaient douze ans. Ce dernier s'était interposé lors d'une querelle violente entre Roméo et lui, le poussant si violemment en arrière qu'il était tombé sur les dalles froides et humides de la ruelle. Il se rappelle des rires moqueurs des Montaigu, de leurs airs narquois mais surtout il se souvient du sourire méprisant qu'avait arboré Mercutio. « Tu ne sais plus tenir sur tes jambes, Capulet ? ». La réplique qu'il avait faite l'avait surprit et laisser mué. « Moi au moins je ne suis pas un chien ! Dis, tu aimes bien obéir et lécher les bottes des Montaigu Mercutio ? » . Ce soir là, il avait pleuré seul dans son lit, un bleu presque noir sur les reins et le sourire de Mercutio imprimé dans sa rétine. Il le détestait. De toute son âme.

La première fois qu'il avait frappé Mercutio, il venait de fêter ses quatorze ans. Il s'était déjà battu avec Roméo et Benvolio, évidemment, mais jamais encore il n'avait touché à Mercutio. Sans doute parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un Montaigu. Ce jour-là, il faisait une chaleur étouffante, le sang bouillonnait et la tension était palpable entre Capulet et Montaigu. Il s'était assis avec ses cousins prés d'une fontaine et s'était rafraîchit avec l'eau. Le trio était passé sur la place et évidemment, ils s'étaient approchés d'eux pour les provoquer, en particulier Benvolio. Les répliques cinglantes s'enchaînaient alors que lui, il regardait le brun bouclé. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés et il ne parvenait pas à rompre le contact. Il avait regardé le jeune homme d'un œil nouveau, plus comme un enfant mais comme un adolescent, un presque-homme. Son visage avait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient bien plus long qu'avant et dépassaient la ligne de ses épaules. Mercutio n'avait pas la carrure imposante que lui-même avait développé à force d'entrainement intensif à l'épée, au contraire sa silhouette était fluette et encore juvénile. Il avait eu l'étrange impression qu'il devait le protéger, lui avec son mètre soixante dix et sa carrure impressionnante, il avait l'impression que juste un coup pourrait le briser en morceau, comme du verre. La bouche de Mercutio s'était tordue en un désagréable rictus. « Alors Capulet ? On a perdu sa langue ? – T'aimerais bien le chien. – Cesse de m'appeler comme ça ! – Pourtant cela te va bien, dis moi tu remue la queue aussi quand Roméo te félicite ? ». La claque avait fait un bruit mat en touchant sa joue. Il avait ouvert grand les yeux, interloqué, puis s'était levé et l'avait surplombé de toute sa hauteur avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Épargnant le nez fin dans un excès de miséricorde. Ce soir-là, il avait eut de mal a trouver le sommeil. Il le désirait. De tout son corps.

Il sourit légèrement, d'un sourire teinté de tristesse. La première fois qu'il avait embrassé Mercutio, ils avaient dix sept ans. Ils venaient de se battre dans une ruelle déserte, tout les deux. Il avait rapidement eut le dessus et l'avait bloqué au sol. Sa lèvre était fendue et il sentait du sang couler dans ses cheveux blonds, les rendant poisseux mais il arborait un large sourire. Le visage de Mercutio était tordu de douleur, ses yeux clairs étaient humides, du sang s'écoulait de son nez et un large hématome noirâtre apparaissait sur sa pommette. Il se rappelle avoir fixé quelques instants ses yeux bleus avant d'écraser ses lèvres tuméfiées contre les siennes. L'air surpris de Mercutio ne dura pas et il avait répondu avec tout autant de sauvagerie. Le baiser avait le goût du sang, leurs dents s'étaient entrechoquées avec force avant de laisser passer leurs langues aventureuses. C'était bien loin des baisers qu'il avait échangés avec des filles, loin de leurs douceurs et de leurs gouts sucrés. C'était un baiser violent, se rapprochant du combat, les dents de Mercutio avait mordu sa lèvre inférieur avant de se reculé. Son cœur battait la chamade. Ce soir là, il avait rêvé de Mercutio. Il l'aimait. De tout son cœur.

Son regard se pose sur son épée. Il va devoir y aller à présent. L'heure tourne. Après un soupire, il se dirige vers sa grande commode et en ressors un pantalon noir prés du corps ainsi qu'une tunique vermeille, il attache sa ceinture avec son épée puis quitte la bâtisse de pierre. Les rues de Vérone sont calme et le soleil luit sur les pierres blanches des maisons, l'air doux caresse sa joue. _C'est un beau jour pour mourir,_ pense t-il amèrement. Il pourrait partir, s'enfuir au loin et laisser sa cousine aimer ce Montaigu. Il le pourrait, mais il ne le fera pas. Il déteste trop Roméo et Benvolio. Cette haine le ronge de l'intérieur. Tout comme il déteste sa famille, il hait les Capulet et les Montaigu pour avoir fait de cette ville un tel enfer. Pour avoir rendu toute réconciliation impossible.

\- Oh, Tybalt est parmi nous !

Le blond sursaute et se retourne. Simple formalité il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Mercutio. Il se redresse et le toise avec toute la froideur dont il est capable.

\- Je cherche Roméo.

\- Roméo ? Et que lui veux tu donc a Roméo ?

Tybalt plonge son regard dans celui de son… ennemi ? Amant ? Rival ? L'étincelle de folie habituelle au fond des yeux azur ne brille pas de la même façon qu'à la normale. Si le moment n'était pas aussi tendu, il aurait certainement éclaté de rire en voyant _Mercutio_ être _jaloux_. De Roméo, de surcroît. Le Capulet retient un sourire amusé et dit simplement :

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Lui, sait très bien pourquoi.

Le blond croise les bras et surplombe le brun de toute sa hauteur, un sourire suffisant étirant ses lèvres. Ainsi, il l'avait rendu jaloux ? S'il avait su cela quelques minutes auparavant cela aurait put changer beaucoup de choses. S'il avait su que le brun tenait à lui, il n'aurait sans doute pas prit le risque de mourir en provoquant Roméo en duel. L'éclat des yeux bleus prend un air féroce et bestial. Mercutio est fou, il le sait et pourtant le provoquer est comme sa drogue. Il doit être pathétique, être obligé de provoquer la haine pour exister à ses yeux.

\- Tybalt, je pense que tu vas mourir.

\- Un jour, comme tout le monde. Laisse-moi passer.

\- Non.

Le parent du prince saisit son épée et se met face à lui, l'air déterminé et résigné. Ses yeux fixent les siens. _Ils savaient que cela finirait ainsi, dans la passion, dans la haine._ Il prend lentement la sienne. Tuer ou être tué. Il fait quelques mouvements de poignet avant de se mettre en position. Dans son regard bleu, obscurcit par l'adrénaline et la passion, il a vu, il a deviné ces mots brûlants qui étaient entre eux. Douloureusement imprimé au fer rouge dans leurs chairs.

 _On ne sera jamais ensemble._

Les lames d'acier s'entrechoquent, les insultes fusent, les regards ne se quittent que pour parer ou attaquer. La passion. Brute. Violente. Dévorante. Ils se frappent avec toute la violence dont ils sont capables. Roméo s'interpose, Tybalt s'énerve. Frustration. Le coup d'épée sous son bras. Le sang gicle. Mercutio halète. Ses yeux cherchent frénétiquement à croiser ceux de Tybalt. Ils se fixent. Le Capulet sent ses yeux s'embuer mais les larmes ne coulent pas. Il doit finir la comédie, mais il n'a pas le cœur à rire ni à sourire narquoisement. Il reste debout à fixer les yeux bleu de Mercutio. Ils ressemblent au ciel de Vérone. Si pur, si bleu. Il ne bouge presque plus. Roméo et Benvolio crient, pleurent. Ils ne remarquent pas que le regard de leur ami est pour Tybalt. Roméo attrape une dague. Le sang gicle à nouveau. Le blond baisse les yeux sur son ventre puis sur le visage de Roméo d'un air hébété avant de tomber a genoux.

Sa tête frappe les dalles dures de la ruelle. Il sent le sang poisseux couler et former une fleur de sang autour de son crâne. Il voit Mercutio, allongé à quelques mètres. Tout s'enchaîne dans sa tête. Leur rencontre, son obsession pour lui, la folie de Mercutio, sa propre arrogance, le premier baiser, la première fois puis les autres, la haine entre les deux familles, la honte de leur penchant coupable, la lâcheté qui les a éloigné l'un de l'autre. Le gâchis qu'a été leurs vies. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant les lèvres de son amant bouger, il sait que c'est important mais sa vue se brouille déjà. Il essaye de sourire et sait que le rendu doit être pathétique et plus proche d'une grimace que d'autre chose. Il ferme les yeux. Son ventre lui fait mal. Sa tête lui fait mal. Il se sent partir. Il ira sans doute en Enfers. Il y reverra son fou de Mercutio. Il a froid. Il a un peu peur. Il aurait aimé parler avec lui. Il aurait voulu que tout cela se passe autrement. Il a tellement froid. Il glisse. La mort se penche sur lui et l'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont le même gout que celle de Mercutio.


End file.
